


Una historia de Oankalis y Humanos

by Nika_AG



Category: Xenogenesis Series - Octavia E. Butler
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: Pequeños drabbles sobre Xenogenesis y la colonia de Marte. Mi pequeña interpretación de cómo podría ser.
Relationships: Gabriel Rinaldi/Tate Rinaldi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Akin y Marte

**Author's Note:**

> Bien. Empecé con esto hace un año, por el gran amor que le tengo a Xenogenesis y no planeaba publicarlo, realmente. Pero no quiero que se pierda entre mis notas. 
> 
> Tengo varias de estas historias escritas, incluso le hice una esposa a Akin, e iré publicando poco a poco. Este libro es muy importante para mí y siento que lo estoy manchando, pero bueno... simplemente adoro esta historia, ok?

**1**

* * *

Marte siempre era fría. El rostro de Tate apenas se veía entre la tela que la cubría, pero Akin la reconoció apenas la vio llegar. Él no necesitaba ropa, su cuerpo se adaptaba al clima y Tate, al final, lo había entendido y dejado de ofrecerle mantas con las que cubrirse.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías -dijo. Ningún hola o un abrazo. Tate se parecía a Lilith en eso y había sido su madre por varios años. Él la conocía bien. 

-Será la última vez -respondió. La colonia en la tierra estaba lista y si habían humanos que querían unirse, llegarían a ellas solos. Los oankali decidieron que era tiempo de retirarse, ninguno más de su gente pisaría el suelo de Marte. Los dejarían solos, dirigirse a su muerte. Akin sabía esto porque era oankali, pero era humano también y se negaba a creer que la humanidad no sobreviviría. Era parte de su contradicción el albergar esperanzas por algo que sabía era imposible. 

-Mira eso -siguiendo su voz, Akin fijó sus tentáculos en la granja en la distancia. Gabe Rinaldi estaba allí, y había un niño con él. Akin lo vio nacer, diez años atrás, solo porque ambos decidieron que debía estar allí. Él les había dado esto, dijo Tate, aquella vez. No era el derecho de los oankali quitarlo, pero él se los regresó. Y ella estaba nuevamente preñada ("en cinta", decía Tate). Tal vez aún no lo sabía, pero Akin podía sentir otra vida. A aquel ser no lo vería nacer. Y porque aún faltaban muchos años para que Dinso deje la tierra, ni a Tate ni a Gabe, nunca más. Los oankali no tenían esperanza. Sólo certezas. Sabían que Dinso iría a las estrellas y se encontraría con otros oankali algún día, descendientes que no serían en absoluto como sus padres. Pero Akin esperaba, contra toda certeza. Algún día, uno de sus hijos podría encontrar a los hijos de los Rinaldi. Si no mataban a este mundo y a ellos mismos antes. 


	2. Sobre Kahguyaht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobre Kahguyaht, Gabriel y Tate.  
> También, perros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos drabbles no tienen un orden específico. Este estaría ubicado antes del primero.

**2**

* * *

Akin escuchó la historia de Nikanj. Su madre, Lilith, sólo dijo "Tate y Gabe eligieron lo que yo no pude" y lanzó una venenosa mirada hacia Nikanj. A veces lo hacía. Akin sospechaba que no podría vivir sin el ooloi, así como Nika moriría sin ella. Pero lo odiaba del mismo modo.

Gabriel no soportaba escuchar su nombre. Se iba, negándose a hablar cada vez que Akin lo mencionaba. Akin sabía por qué, pero no lograba entender. Sólo sabía lo que Nika creó para él. La fascinación de Kahguyaht por ellos, su incapacidad de entender a los humanos como Nika lo hacía, la certeza de Nikanj que Gabriel jamás cambiaría de opinión sino obligado. "Los humanos", dijo, "tienden a elegir aquello que les lastima y que no desean en realidad. Pero si se los das, te resentirán". Tate y Gabriel debían bajar a Dinso con Kahguyaht y ser sus atriados humanos, pero huyeron y al fin, eligieron Marte. Akin entendía, ahora que tenía a Dekiath, el deseo de huir y de sentir que no estaba en control de sí mismo. Pero separarse de ello le resultaría tan imposible como intentar hacerse daño a propósito. Y la idea de dejar que Dekiath pertenezca a otros era inconcebible.

"Ahora vive en la Tierra", dijo a Tate. Ella no movió un músculo, pero de haber podido tocarla, Akin sabía que habría sentido un dolor agridulce. Tate no odiaba a su ooloi y lo habría elegido de no ser por Gabriel.

"Pensé que nunca bajaría" fue Gabe quién habló, para sorpresa de Akin. Tenía al bebé en brazos, un niño con su cabello y los ojos de Tate. Un niño humano. El primero en nacer en Marte. "O eso dijo".

"Tiene atriados ahora y es Dinso" explicó Akin. "Se hubiera quedado en la nave hasta que no fuera posible retrasarlo más, pero mi hermano encontró humanos para él".

Khodahs resultaba interesante, incluso para Akin. Convencer a los humanos no le costaba esfuerzo, cada uno quería protegerlo y poseerlo más de lo querían cualquiera otra cosa. Y él no debía sentirse atraído hacia un hermano ooloi, pero incluso Dehkiaht se sintió receloso y posesivo después de conocerlo. Aquello era en lo que la raza humana se convertiría, en lo que los oankali se convertirían y a veces, Akin tenía miedo.

Esta vez, fue Tate quién se fue. Y Gabriel lo miró un largo rato, antes de hablar.

"Nunca habría tenido hijos con él. Y sé que Tate me culpa por eso. Ya no más, ahora que tenemos esto, pero lo hizo y aun así... habría muerto con Fenix antes de aceptarlo. Me habría ido, incluso solo. Ahora vamos, me ayudarás. Y no le menciones a Kahguyaht otra vez, ella..."

Dejó la frase sin terminar y Akin lo siguió fuera, sin insistir, acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor. Las casas humanas no se parecían a las que habían tenido en Fénix, para empezar, estaban bajo tierra y sólo una parte era visible. Akin no podía abrirlas, y la madera muerta le desazonaba. La muerte y la vida eran parte de la humanidad y de la tierra misma. Sus animales, sus plantas, todos ellos se alimentaban de la muerte y la necesitaban como los oankali necesitaban comerciar vida y en Marte replicaban eso. Gabe tenía una granja de maíz rojizo (o lo que ellos llamaban maíz, pero no era en absoluto el maíz de la antigua Tierra) y animales comiendo un pasto marrón que los oankali habían hecho crecer. La madera para las casas eran bosques fabricados también. E incluso tenían perros, que Gabe insistió en replicar. Dehkiaht lo había fabricado, con impresiones de las antiguas mascotas humanas y sus parientes cercanos, un regalo para sus padres adoptivos, había dicho, mientras trabajaba en ellos y los modificaba para el nuevo terreno. Tenían una vida larga ahora, tanto como los humanos. El que ahora seguía a Gabe rumbo a la granja era del mismo marrón rojizo que la tierra marciana y grande, con el suficiente pelaje para resistir el invierno. Dehkiaht quería uno también, fascinado como todo ooloi con las nuevas especies, pero tal y como eran ahora, sería imposible llevarlos al espacio, apenas que fueran oankalis, modificado para vivir con ellos y entre ellos. Dekiath abandonó la idea de llevarlos a la tierra. Ahora los perros eran sólo de Marte y se reproducían más rápido que sus compañeros humanos (esto le había dicho Gabriel, cuando le contó sobre los perros y Akin no pudo entender por qué tenían una especie que ya no les era necesaria. Compañeros. Amigos. Los oankali no tenían animales, mascotas entre ellos. Todos los miembros eran parte oankali. Con todos podía comunicarse. Desde sus padres oankali hasta Lo y los otros, los oankali son sentidos que trabajaban en la nave. Los había sentido y hablado con ellos. Los humanos no tenían forma de hablar con sus mascotas, y aun así Gabriel confiaba a su hijo al animal y el animal, aunque hecho por Dehkiaht para ser un carnívoro, no lo había atacado. Había muchas cosas que faltaba aprender y él tenía poco tiempo entre los humanos. Ahora que tenían crías, los oankali se irían de Marte. Ya les habían dado un mundo, decían, no les verían destruirse.)

“Uno de sus pequeños se escapó”, le comentó Gabe, viendo como Akin estudiaba con sus tentáculos al animal. “Hay una manada salvaje y ese pequeño la empezó.”

Sonaba orgulloso. Akin no lo entendió. Una manada salvaje significaba más peligro. Marte ya era lo suficientemente peligroso.

“Ayúdame a cortar madera. Sé que te molesta, pero la necesitamos.”

“No me molesta”, contestó Akin. Habían más humanos cerca, pero le prestaron poca atención y pronto, Akin se distrajo observándolos. Estaba hecho, el Akjaj humano. Pocos de Fénix seguían allí, entre ellos Pilar y Mateo, padres de su padre adoptivo. No formaron una comunidad competa. El grupo de Gabe vivía cerca al bosque, rodeados de montañas y tenían las casas bajo tierra, hechas de madera y metal. Cobertizos sobre la superficie y habitaciones individuales, aunque solían reunirse para comer. Gabriel y Tate eran los líderes. El agua la obtenían bajo tierra y aunque escasa, era suficiente. Marte nunca tendría tanta agua como la tierra. Más allá, pasando las montañas, un grupo se había instalado cerca de un lago de agua sulfúrica. Se esparcían, y lo seguirían haciendo, aunque ahora se conformaran con permanecer sedentarios. En una generación o dos, recorrerían el planeta y tratarían de conquistarlo y entonces se vería si esta vez, su inteligencia era más fuerte que su instinto. Como oankali, Akin sabía que estaba en su naturaleza el destruir. Como oankali, Akin estaba seguro que Marte tendría el mismo final que la antigua Tierra.

Cuando regresaron, Tate tenía comida preparada y al bebé entre mantas cerca al horno. Los perros acostados los unos encima de los otros, como niños oankali y lámparas ardiendo iluminando el hogar. Akin empezaba a extrañar su casa, en la que Lo proporcionaba luz y calor. Debía regresar pronto. Con los últimos oankali que aún vigilaban Marte.

"Cuando regreses, saluda a Kahguyaht de mi parte" dijo Tate. Comían carne frita y Akin, trozos de fruta. "Dile que le deseamos suerte"

"Ooan Kahguyaht diría que la necesitan más ustedes".

Tate sonrió, asintiendo, y Akin notó que ambos estaban más calmados. Tal vez porque sabían que Kahguyaht estaba atriado ahora y se sentían seguros, seguros que no iba a llegar un buen día y poner a prueba su resolución.

"Eso diría, sí. De todas formas, hazlo"

Tate no dijo más. Volvió su atención al bebé y Gabriel se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo y le sonrió a Akin. De haber estado solos, le habría dicho "¿ves? Me habría quitado esto". El tacto, una mujer y una familia humana. Akin no necesitaba escucharlo para saber lo que pensaba.

Le llevaría a Kahguyaht una impresión del niño. Ellos no necesitaban saberlo, ni saber que su ooloi los habría esperado por siglos. Ahora, le llevaría algo a cambio y tal vez Kahguyaht entendería porqué fue abandonado.


	3. Un niño humano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro más. Esta vez sobre Akin y el hijo ficticio de Gabe y Tate (que me inventé xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto sigue siendo pura autocomplaciencia. Tengo todavía varias cosas escritas que pienso editar (más o menos) y subir para no perderlas.

El niño ahora le llegaba a los hombros. Cuando más pequeño, Akin lo había llevado a cuestas, cuidando rebaños y mostrándole cosas como haría con los hijos que tendría cuando regresara a Lo. El niño se llamaba Curt. Tate había reído cuando Pilar sugirió llamarlo "Adán". Demasiadas connotaciones. En cambio, llevaba el nombre de alguien que no vería la Tierra, ni Marte. Alguien de su primer grupo. Curt era alto y terco, como Gabriel, pero tenía la mente aguda de su madre y eso era una ventaja. Akin lo había estudiado al nacer, buscando fallas y sabiendo que incluso si las tuviera, él no podría curarlas. Era el consenso, el trato. Los niños que nacieran en Marte no tendrían la ayuda de los oankali e incluso lo que él hacía, seguir regresando cuando ya ninguno de su pueblo venía, era mal visto. Pero debía hacerse. Los niños, al menos, debían saber su historia. Era lo último que quería hacer por sus padres adoptivos. 

Curt no le tenía miedo. La xenofobia de los humanos vivía en él, pero Akin era una cara familiar y no le molestaban ni sus tentáculos, ni su piel gris ni su falta de rostro.

-Podrías vivir aquí con nosotros y no tendrías que irte.

-No podría -contestó Akin. El niño era listo, pero humano. Y como todos ellos, volvía a los mismos temas una y otra vez-. Ya te he explicado porqué. Este es un mundo humano. Los oankali no interferirán. 

-Nunca he visto más oankali que tú. A muchos no les gusta hablar de ello y tú eres el único que no me trata como un bebé. ¿Con quién hablaré cuando dejes de venir a visitarme? 

Akin aplanó sus tentáculos. Era divertido, él mismo se había quejado de los humanos tratándolo como un bebé cuando era un niño. Como oankali, había nacido con la habilidad para comprender su entorno y saber quién era. Curt no. Un bebé humano era apenas una persona, no tenía consciencia. Akin habló a los meses de nacido, como un adulto, Curt aprendió al año, pero balbuceos y frases. Y sin embargo, desde que pudo comprender las cosas, Akin se las había explicado tal y como eran. No eran necesario confundirlo con fantasías humanas. Le habló de su mundo, le contó la historia de la tierra, la guerra que casi acaba con el planeta y de cómo los oankali los encontraron y los salvaron; le habló del consenso entre los oankali que había dado luz a la colonia de Marte e incluso escribió para él, algo que los oankali no hacían nunca. Sus memorias eran largas y dentro de sus propios cuerpos vivía la historia de su pueblo. Los humanos no podían recordar tanto, así que escribió, para los niños que quisieran aprender. Por un futuro que su propia raza daba por perdido. Por una vez, fue Gabe el que hizo lo que él esperaba que hiciera Tate. No le mintió al niño y sólo corrigió a Akin cuando pensaba que explicaba todo de forma demasiado alienígena. 

-Me gustaría ir a Lo -comentó Curt-. Me gustaría ver un mar. Mamá dice que son gigantes, no como el lago que tenemos. Y que las plantas son verdes y hay mucha luz.

-Este es tu hogar. 

Curt no respondió.

-No habrá ninguna tierra a la que volver, Curt. Este es tu hogar. Naciste aquí. No te pierdas mirando cosas que no puedes tener. Además, pronto tendrás un hermano o hermana.

Para Akin, era un error que Tate y Gabriel esperaran tanto en tener otra cría. Los oankali nacían en pares. Los construidos en Lo nacían en pares también. Uno de humana, uno de oankali. Y crecían así, conectados a otro ser, y esa unión les proporcionaba felicidad. Akin no estuvo cuando su compañero nació y Ty ahora era un macho cuando debió ser hembra. No se repelían, como antes, pero a ambos les dolía la conexión que no tenían y ambos se sentían más atados a su respectivo ooloi que a las hembras de su matrimonio. Los humanos no lo necesitaban, tampoco se atriaban entre hermanos, pero a Akin le seguía pareciendo malo. Seguía creyendo que un lazo era necesario. Curt pasaba los días con los gemelos Leal y las hijas de Yori, pero al regresar, estaba solo en casa mientras ellos tenían hermanos y hermanas menores.

-Mamá me lo dijo. Dice que espera que sea niña.

-Tendrás en qué distraerte, entonces.

-De igual forma, seguirás siendo mi hermano.

Akin volvió a aplanar los tentáculos sobre su rostro, una manera de mostrar su agrado. A sus familiares ooloi les habría gustado Curt, si crecía siendo como era. Y Akin se preguntó si eso no habría sido mejor opción. Esperar a que los humanos rescatados tuvieran niños propios, que los conocieran desde pequeños y los eligieran por voluntad propia, que llegaran a ellos sin resentimientos. Khodahs decía que no era posible. Machos y hembras no podían entender, decía, del hambre que sentían los ooloi. Fueron cegados por la humanidad, porque eran hermosos y peligrosos. Esperaron siglos. No podían esperar más. No podían arriesgarse a perderlos.  
Pero Khodahs era codicioso, incluso para un ooloi.

-Les hablaré a mis hijos de su tío humano -comentó Akin-. Ellos no te olvidarán.

-Yo no quiero tener hijos -Curt hizo una mueca de asco y esta vez, Akin rió en voz alta y no sólo con sus tentáculos. Pero Tate le había comentado que era irrespetuoso afirmar lo contrario cuando alguien decía eso, así que se calló-. Pero le hablaré a mis hermanos de ti. De su hermano oankali. Algunos piensan que eres un Dios. Papá dice que no debemos creer eso.

-Tu padre tiene razón. Soy humano también.

-Tal vez algún día puedas volver. Cuando viajes por el espacio, podrías venir a visitar.

-Tal vez -repitió Akin. Sus hijos, si algún día encontraban otro humano, reconocerían a Curt Rinaldi en sus genes, si eran descendientes suyos. Los hijos de Curt jamás lo harían, apenas que sus cuentos y sus leyendas le hagan vivir tanto. Akin no sabía. Había tanto que no sabía. Curt viviría tanto como sus padres, pero sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos, ¿cómo podría saberlo? Las enfermedades de los resistentes fueron borradas, pero podrían desarrollar otras, aquí en Marte. Podrían mutar. Podrían morir antes de lo previsto. Pero Curt pareció feliz al ver que él se mostraba de acuerdo, le tomo la mano gris de largos dedos y le obligó a correr hasta el bosque. Los niños del pueblo los esperaban, con un grupo de cachorros entre los pies. Sería hora de un último cuento oankali antes que Akin se fuera y dejara de verlos, esta vez para siempre.


End file.
